The Love Rosary
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki , Goes to Karakura high , he meets a mysterious girl, at the same time, he wishes to learn more about her, how will things unfold as they both get to know each other more. IchSenn
1. Chapter 1

It was autumn in the little town called Karakura, the leaves of the trees had an orange color, it was beautiful, as a young man walked the streets that were covered with an orange blanket of withered leaves, with every step he made, the sound of the leaves beneath him being crushed by his feet could be heard, the wind was blowing, it was a lonely morning, as he made his way to school, he walked through the park, but it was all alone, empty, not a soul in sight, he could only listen to the wind whispering in his ear, it was a cool breeze,

"this wind, I want to be like the wind, it travels everywhere it wants to, carefree and with no restrictions, sometimes it brings messages from far away lands, forgotten words…..forgotten promises….forgotten memories…."

The school bell rang, he made his way to the 3rd floor and entered the classroom, as the teacher began to explain some stuff about the chemicals and stuff like that, Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange haired teen, was looking outside the window, watching the trees

"those trees, they move as they where dancing at the rhythm of the wind, their like tall woman's, with orange dresses, dancing harmonically, everything in nature seems to be following the same pace as everyone else's"

-ichigo!. as he heard his name, he looked at the one who was calling him

- what are you thinking about?

-Its nothing inoue

Inoue orihime was one of ichigo's few friends, although they had just met a few months ago, they became close friends in such a short time, she even started to have feelings towards him, but she hadn't told him about it because she wasn't sure about what she really felt for him, after all they're both teenagers, so a small crush was normal, but it was only that, a crush and nothing more.

While ichigo was talking with inoue, they didn't noticed the teacher was telling the class something while there was a girl with purple hair and amber eyes by his side, inoue stopped talking to ichigo when she saw the girl standing there in front of the whole class

- Senna! You're back

- indeed she is inoue, we have our little senna back with us, said the teacher

"senna? Who's senna?" thought ichigo, he had just been in school for only a few months since he just moved to karakura town recently

-was she already in this school inoue? Asked ichigo

- yes, she was but due to an illness of her father she had to leave school for a few months.

She seemed like a nice, smart girl, her purple like hair was tied up with a Red ribbon, her outfit had a lot of brown color on it, as the class continued ichigo noticed senna was pretty good at school, she was always answering whatever the teacher asked. It was 4:00pm, school ended for the week, but ichigo wasn't the kind of guy who would go out to parties and stuff like that on weekends, he would rather stay home with his sisters, taking care of them, cause he knew their father wouldn't be home, he hasn't been home for 2 days, and it looked like he wont be coming back anytime soon. When he got home, his youngest sister, yuzu, was making dinner, he went upstairs to his room and leaned back in bed, and as he slowly closed his eyes, he fell alseep


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was sound asleep on his room, peacefully, until his cell phone began to ring, he woke up and looked at the cell phone that was still in his pocket, it was a message from inoue

**Ichigo, I wanted to tell you something, the whole class is going to make a welcome party for senna, its going to be in my house at 7pm, hope you can come and have fun with us ichi.**

"man I don't feel like going to a party" thought ichigo as he got out of bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, but no one was there,

" is it to early in the morning " he though

As he looked at the clock, his eyes wide as the clock showed it was already 4pm. The clock then hit 5pm, the house was still empty, no one was home, only him, ichigo was getting bored, and he decided to go to the welcome party just to check it ou, it was going to be the first time he was going to a party, he quickly went to take a shower, dressed up with the first clothes he saw and he left to the party, first locking the door of his house.

When he arrived at inoue's house, there was a lot of people there.

"the girl sure is loved by her classmates" whispered ichigo as he entered the house, inside there was a big crowd of people there, he could bearly breath in there as he made his way to where inoue was.

- Ichigo! You came! She said happily as she hugged him

- yeah, I decided to check it out, so where is this senna girl?

- oh she hasn't arrived yet, she is not much or a party kind of girl but she said she was going to come

- don't worry she's going to be here anytime soon

It was 9pm when senna decided to show her self in the party, the first one to to welcome her was uryu ishida.

-welcome senna, we are glad to have you back with us, you had us all worried, but it doesn't matter now, because you're with us again. Then he hugged her tightly, ichigo was shocked to see uryu's face with a bright blush

-I-inoue…

-yes ichigo?

-has ishida been this friendly before

- hmm now that you mention it, no, this is the first time I've seen him so friendly and happy, I think he has a crush on her

Ichigo couldn't control himself and started laughing so hard, everyone was looking at him in a weird way as he continued to laugh like crazy, he couldn't believe ishida had a crush on a girl.

-I always thought he had no heart

Inoue stayed silent to his comment

-that was rude ichigo

But ishida didn't care even a bit as he was hugging what he thought to be,

the love of his life, finally, a girl that was smart, cute and had an awesome personality had appear in his life, long he had waited for this moment, but he didn't know if she liked him back, so before telling her his true feelings towards her, he needed to find out if she liked him.

- go ahead senna-san, this is you're home

- thank you ishida-kun, she said as she smiled at him, making him blush a little.

And so the party began, with loud music, everyone was dancing except, ishida, senna and ichigo. As the party began to get wilder and louder, ishida couldn't hide his true feelings anymore, he decided he was going to ask her out at exactly 12am midnight, he was going to say it on stage, in front of everyone, on stage, for him it was going to be a night to remember for the rest of his life


	3. Chapter 3

Ishida was covered in sweat, he was very nervous as he walked up the stage, thinking about what he was going to say. When he finally got on stage, he grabbed the microphone, but nothing came out of his mouth, his mind got blocked when he saw senna, looking at him, waiting to listen to what he was about to say, ishida started having doubts and fear paralyzed his body.

Ichigo was laughing at first, but when he saw ishida was being totally blocked by fear he decided to go and help him out.

- Man, ishida sure knows how to ask a girl out, said ichigo

Senna was waiting desperately to what ishida was about to say, but she got disappointed to see him in a solid state so she started to walk to the exit, ichigo who was in a hurry to save his friend, was walking to fast and he tripped, causing him to land on top of senna, everyone was shocked to see them like that, their lips where together, both of their lips where bleeding because of the impact, drops of blood where all over their mouths

-I'm sorry…..senna

- no It was my fault, I'm the one who's sorry…..ichigo…right?

-yeah…

Their faces Blushed when they realized they where still on the floor, together, they quickly stand up and began to walk away.

Ichigo suddenly felt a hit on his face

- how could you Kurosaki!

-what the? What are you….

- shut up you traitor !

Each hit felt like a heavy rock hitting his face, for some reason ichigo didn't do anything to block ishida's hits. Chad, who was at the party, quickly ran over and grabbed ishida from the back and pulled him away from ichigo.

Orihime ran to help out ichigo who was in the floor, bleedin, all beaten up.

-Ichigo! Are you ok

-yes I…I'm ok inoue, don't worry

His face was covered in blood, but he was ok, he started walking outside.

He finally got home, Yuzu, Karin and his father were already home, the were all asleep, he changed clothes into his pajamas and headed to bed. As he turned the lights off and closed his eyes, just to see "her" face.

Senna , senna, senna, was the only thing in ichigo's mind at the moment, he couldn't explain it but, he felt a connection with her, it wasn't just the physical connection , it was something else, something that came from his soul, from his heart, he felt, he knew her somehow, he couldn't sleep all night because she wouldn't leave his mind. Was senna a relative of his, a relative who he had already met but forgotten about her? Was she an old friend of his? A classmate from another school? It wasn't very clear but, he knew deep inside him, he had already met senna somewhere. As the hours passed by, his eyes began to close slowly, tired from a long and hard day, he finally fell asleep.

The wind was blowing that night, the cool air breeze was entering through the opened window of the young men's room, the moonlight was pouring down inside the room, ichigo woke up, a sound was heard so it startled him, but it was nothing more then just the Branches of an old tree hitting against the house, his vision was still blur so he couldn't see very well, as he started to look around the room, he noticed a small figure in the darkest corner of the room, he was still sleepy so he wasn't afraid of it. After a few minutes, the small figure raised its head, its big eyes shone with the moonlight, they just kept there, silent, staring at him, as ichigo regain some consciousness, fear got hold of him, he didn't move a muscle, he just did the same thing that figure was doing, staring, without blinking, those eyes, he felt emptiness inside those eyes, it was like looking inside the void, nothing, there was nothing in those eyes, they were cold, deep, emotionless eyes. Suddenly the wind became stronger, a lot of dirt came though the window which made ichigo blink, he quickly looked at the corner again, but it was all gone, that ting was no longer there, was it just an illusion, was it a mere dream. He got out of bead just to close the window, that way he would finally get some sleep, as he went back in bed, he finally fell in a deep sleep.


End file.
